


Faith and Cookies

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Nanny!Reader, SingleDad!Bucky, home for the holidays HBC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: So for this one I am combining a prompt sent in to @the-ss-horniest-book-club by @bugsbucky “Bucky is a window and reader is his daughter’s nanny, and to make it a happy time for her the three of them spend the afternoon baking cookies.” and the HFTH Prompt of the day: Cookies.A/N: Don’t mind me I am a whore for baking prompts and dad!characters… 🤗 writing the kids is probably the best part tbh. Coincidentally I am going to be making these cookies myself with my own paddle licker.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Drunk Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422952
Kudos: 16





	Faith and Cookies

It had been a whirlwind of a year. You had graduated college with no clue as to what to do next but you moved to the city with your savings and a dream in your heart. Like most who try to make it in the city with few connections, your savings started to run out and you needed to look for a job, ANY job that would keep you there. Returning home was not a choice for you. Throughout your studies you nannied on the side for a bit of extra income so you applied to an agency. Your glowing reviews and degree put you at the top of their list. Soon you had a job for a single father and his six year old daughter. It came with room and board as he was often gone for days at a time on business trips. You took it without a single hesitation. 

You were close with the little girl, Faith, now. The two of you bonded immediately and she would recount stories about her mom that Bucky would tell her when she asked about her. Faith was only four when her mother passed so her memories of her were limited to those stories – always filled with love. One that came up recently had been about how her mom loved to bake, cookies, cakes, bread. You name it she made it. The holidays had been her favorite time to do so and just before she had passed he stood in the kitchen watching Faith’s little tongue lick the batter from the mixers paddle while her mother scooped dough balls onto a cookie sheet. 

You stood by the stove making dinner and watching Faith make a bracelet as she told the story, sounding just like her father when he had told them. 

“Do you think we could make cookies this year?” Faith asked curiously. “Last year we didn’t really do anything to celebrate the holidays.”

“I think we can manage that, Faithy. What kind of cookies should we –?” 

“Chocolate chip!” she blurted out before you could finish causing you to laugh.

“You gotta go big for the holidays!” You started to scroll your phone to show her a picture of some cookies you had perfected. “How about we make peppermint and chocolate?” A flip of your phone revealed the fluffy cookies to her. 

“Oh yes. Yes please!” she begged. 

“Let me bring it up to your dad later. Maybe he can join us?” You wondered out loud.

“Dad in the kitchen?” Faith giggled, but then agreed it would make it more fun with him around. 

———

A few days later you and Bucky stood in his pantry collecting ingredients as Faith read them off. He leaned in to whisper something to you while she was sounding out a word. 

“Thank you for this. I know it’ll make her feel close to her mom, and I have to admit I didn’t do well last christmas with keeping traditions alive.” 

You smiled softly “It is really no problem, I too love to bake and Christmas is a time to be together. Even in spirit.” 

Faith had given up on her struggle on figuring out the word and tugged on your apron for help. You helped her sound it out and grabbed it from the shelf. Bucky appreciated the way you helped his daughter learn everyday while still making it fun for her, he imagined his late wife would have been the same way. 

You each took turns adding the ingredients to the mixer, Faith insistent on breaking the eggs herself and pouring the flour in. You reminded her to do it slowly as her hand carefully brought it to the edge of the bowl, but soon there was a puff of powder flying into your face hovering just over the mixer. 

“OOPS!” Faith yelled out in an angelic voice. You turn to see Bucky holding back a laugh, and you couldn’t help but let your own out. 

“What is baking without a mess?” you managed to get out as you grabbed a handful of flour from the counter and blew it in Bucky’s direction. He sputtered for a moment trying to get the flour out of his mouth as it was wide open in a laugh with his eyes closed. When he realized where it came from a full on flour fight erupted in the kitchen, Faith included. 

Eventually the three of you stopped the throwing of flour long enough to finish the cookies, Faith taking the role of licking the paddle clean as you stood shoulder to shoulder with Bucky teaching him how to make the perfect cookie dough ball before you put them in the oven to bake. 

A group clean up was in order while the cookies puffed up in the oven, then as they cooled on the rack you warmed some milk on the stove top to make hot cocoa so you could all sit down and watch claymation christmas videos while enjoying the products of your work. After the movie, Bucky picked up a sleeping Faith and carried her to bed, tucking her in nice and tight so the chill in the air wouldn’t get to her. As he watched over his daughter he saw his late wife in her face, and thought about how proud she would be of her, and realized how thankful he was for you– for bringing joy back into both of their lives this year.


End file.
